By the Book
by Twilightian
Summary: For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. Edward helps out at the library - Bella's returning late books - Shakespeare and a romp in the stacks, anyone? Rated M BxE My First Lemon! R&R Thanks!


**By The Book**

**By: Twilightian**

**For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest**

**Type of Edward: Librarian**

**Character Type: IC**

**Story type: Vampire-Edward, Human-Bella**

**POV: Bella**

I walked through the large double doors of the school library clutching a stack of books carefully to my chest. My heart was hammering behind my rib cage. I'd ran all the way from my last period, Spanish, to get here in time. My books were already over due.

I'd finished my last class and had expected to see Edward waiting outside for me, leaning against the wall of the classroom wearing that trademark crooked smile of his. To my immense disappointment, he had been no-where to be seen.

I slowly walked across the front foyer of the library, listening to the sickeningly loud squelch my trainers made with each step. The rain outside was relentless. My hair was soaked, dripping onto the floor. Though I felt a certain amount of pride that I'd managed to keep the books dry.

I rounded the corner that led to the front desk and was immediately taken aback. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the sight before me. Edward was sitting right behind the librarian's desk - where our **librarian**, Mrs Smith, should be. He was poring over the computer screen in front of him, completely absorbed by whatever it is that he was reading.

It took a couple of seconds for me to unglue myself from the spot I'd rooted myself to. It was then that I really took his appearance in. A tight crisp white shirt with the top four buttons undone, his chiselled chest peeking through the gap and clearly defined by the shirt he wore. It looked as though a Greek God had taken a job offer in this small town in the middle of nowhere for no apparent reason.

I came to my senses abruptly when he looked up at me.

"Miss Swan?" He called in the sexiest tone I had ever heard come from his perfect lips.

My knees went weak. His gorgeous golden eyes held mine in an iron clad grip. I could not look away - even if I had wanted to.

He stood up from the desk and I saw that he wore a pair of light tan dress pants that accentuated his muscles perfectly. He walked around the side of the desk and started over toward me. My heart was accomplishing Olympic grade somersaults.

He stopped in front of me and before I could do or say anything, he bent down on one knee. I inwardly freaked out. That is, before I realized he was picking up books. Whose books were they? It was only then that I realized I had dropped them in the process of ogling the one and only Edward Cullen.

Edward lifted himself back up with ease, my books in his left hand. He smiled warmly at me. My brain melted. I must've looked a real sight to be seen, for Edward started chuckling softly.

"Returning these, Miss Swan?" He asked me.

My mouth floundered open like a gaping fish. He obviously took that as an opportunity, holding the books away from himself and leaning closer towards me - he captured my lips in a searing kiss.

If my brain was melted - I don't know what else has gone to mush now.

I was lost. Lost in Edward Cullen.

Edward pulled away too quickly, my favourite crooked smile beaming down at me. I found my voice-box.

"Wh-why're you in the... why're you _here_?" I stammered.

Edward laughed softly.

"I offer help to the librarian. With my _many_ years of experience," Edward winked, "I have the qualifications of a proper librarian. Mrs Smith lets me take care of the library a couple of afternoons a week, she trusts me with her **most prized possessions**."

I laughed. Mrs Smith seemed a little bit unhealthily obsessed with books.

"If you thought her obsession with the books here was uncalled for, you should see her house." Edward said seriously.

"Hmm." I muttered.

"Enough of that. You're soaked. No-one's here, let's take you to the staff lounge and warm you up in front of the heater in there." Edward offered me his hand and I gratefully took it in mine.

Edward led me past the front desk and through a side door labelled, "Staff Only". He pushed it aside with ease and showed me over to the heater on the far side of the room before taking a seat upon one of the tables a little way away, watching me.

I normally would feel embarrassed about being sopping wet in front of Edward, but right now with the glorious heat coming from this wonderful machine in front of me, all I wanted to do was dry and get toasty warm.

I wrung the excess water from my hair and without thinking too much, I removed my jacket - forgetting about the white top I'd chosen to wear this morning. I heard a small gasp from behind me.

I shrugged it off and proceeded to twist my jacket to squeeze the water from it. Once I'd done that, I sat down in front of the heater and scooted closer to it. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, trying to bid the gooseflesh away. My nipples hardened underneath the thin cotton of my shirt and bra despite the blasts of hot air directly hitting my face and the front of my body. My jeans were wet enough to be a complete nuisance and if it weren't for Edward's close proximity - I would have removed them.

Instead, I brought my knees up under my chin, closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth radiating toward me.

It wasn't long after I'd moved to this position that I felt a cool breath ghosting over the skin of my neck. A new wave of gooseflesh appeared and I shivered, more out of excitement than the cold.

A pair of lips kissed the nape of my neck and I moaned softly.

"Bella - I want to take you... take you somewhere." Edward told me, was he breathless?

I turned around and caught sight of him. The rest of his shirt had become unbuttoned. My knees would have buckled beneath me had I not been sitting down already. He looked so goddamn _sexy_.

They weren't inappropriate thoughts, were they? I didn't care.

Edward proffered his hand and I took it confidently. He pulled me back out of the staff room and through the stacks of books that lined the back of the library. Passing the non fiction section we made our way further into the library's labyrinth. We came to a locked door. I looked up at Edward curiously. Edward smiled down at me and pulled a key from the pocket of his shirt. Twisting it in the lock, we cautiously entered the restricted section.

I gasped. A large couch was seated against a side wall. The furthest wall was composed of tightly bound volumes big enough to be confused with slabs of concrete.

"Mrs Smith's private collection." Edward informed me.

We walked into the room, Edward shutting the door behind us. I walked meekly over to the back wall and examined the spines of the many books before me. A whole section was devoted to the works of Shakespeare, there were sections devoted to Ernest Hemingway, Virginia Woolf and other timeless authors.

I was more interested by the extensive works of William Shakespeare. A bright red leather bound copy of "Romeo and Juliet" caught my eye. I pried it carefully from the shelf and admired the smooth feel of the cover.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Edward marvelled.

"It is."

"_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." _Edward quoted, my heart soared.

I looked up at Edward completely lost for words. He continued.

"_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!_ And feel that rush of blood beneath your delicate skin, so gorgeous, so... **alive**." Edward's eyes seemed to glaze over as he stared down at me, his hand caressed my cheek and sure enough I felt the heat boil beneath them. I blushed harder if it were at all possible.

Edward leaned down and caught my lips with his own. We kissed softly, sweetly. I lost my resolve and threw my arms around his neck, opening my mouth to him - giving him everything I had to offer. I pushed my tongue to lick at his lips and he groaned.

Edward pushed away. Holding me by my upper arms, his grip firm.

"Bella, are you sure you want this?" Edward looked troubled somewhat.

"It's all I ever want, now and always." I replied in all honesty.

Edward growled quietly, taking my lips again. He pushed his own tongue into my mouth then, licking and caressing. I moaned through the kiss.

My hands wandered down his chest, travelling lower to rest at his hips. This time, I pulled back.

"Do you know this one? _Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._"

"_Then move not while my prayer's effect I take,"_ Edward kissed me passionately, I was lost, "_Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged_."

I smiled, "_Then have my lips the sin that they have took._"

Edward continued, "_Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again_." He kissed me again, the heat from my cheeks flooding throughout my entire body. It took all I could muster to pull back again, fleetingly so.

"_You kiss by the'book_."

Edward groaned throatily. His hands were at my sides, lifting my shirt. I lifted my arms and he did away with the annoying garment. I shivered from the sudden impact of the cool musty air against my skin. Edward stood there, looking me up and down as though I were some delectable treat. I suppose I was. I was glad I'd decided to wear my relatively sexier underwear today - at least they were matching.

"There are too many clothes in the way." I complained. Edward chuckled and kissed me again. Moving his lips from mine, he kissed down my neck and sucked lightly at my collarbone. The hands I had at his waist attempting to undo the buckle of his belt went limp from the pleasure. Gaining my breath back, I surged forward with my attempt and pulled the belt forcefully from his pants. Edward continued to suck harder at my collarbone yet his hands joined mine, helping me rid away of his clothing.

Edward deftly unhooked the button and slid down the zip, his pants falling slowly from his hips to reveal a black pair of satin boxers. I gasped, his arousal evident. Edward smirked and damn he looked utterly sexy.

I smiled something devious, hooked my little fingers into the waistband of those boxers and slowly shimmied them down his legs. I knelt down before him, taking in the sight. My eyes widened. I looked up at him and only saw lust in his golden eyes.

"You look so damn innocent, Bella love." His voice was deep and husky, my lips quirked into a small smile.

"And you're wearing far too many clothes." Edward grumbled, removed his shirt, leant over me and pushed me to the ground. My back hit the carpet with a muffled thump, I lay there - admiring the view. I pinched myself. Could this actually be **real**? I pinched myself again. Pain flared. It was real.

"Oh Edward." I moaned breathily.

Edward grunted - even his grunt was utter bliss to my ears. He trailed his fingers over the straps of my bra, gooseflesh burning a path in his wake. One of his hands cupped my breast, kneading it softly. I moaned louder. Edward's other hand continued down my stomach, stroking it lovingly. I shivered under his attention.

Edward's hand lingered at the zip of my jeans. He hesitated.

"All I'll ever want." I reminded him.

Edward seemed to come undone before my eyes. His hand slowly, torturously so, pulled down the zipper, revealing my underwear inch by inch. My stomach fluttered. When he reached the end, he groaned. Gradually, centimetre by agonizing centimetre, Edward pushed my jeans from my legs.

"You're so beautiful." Edward marvelled.

I blushed deep crimson.

Edward leaned down and kissed the front of my panties. I moaned louder than I had before. Edward looked up at me then, his eyes were so blown by lust it almost scared me. What scared me more were the reactions he was drawing from me with such ease.

Edward's cool tongue licked at me through the fabric. I pushed myself up into his touch, groaning. Edward's hands sought out my hips and held me down. I writhed under his grip as his tongue continued its torture. Taking one of his hands from my hips and easily holding me down just as well with the other, Edward's fingers peeled my dampening panties away from me. I gasped loudly. Edward smirked devilishly.

To ease the tension, I brought my hands up my sides, trying to get as much contact as I could. I clasped my breasts and massaged them, moaning gratefully. Edward looked up at me, his pupils blown. With a particularly surprising grin, Edward pressed his tongue into my core. I screamed with pleasure. I could positively feel his grin. My hands flew down to tangle my fingers in his too luscious hair.

My body grew hotter and hotter until it was almost too much to bear. Tingles started at my toes and travelled up my legs and fluttered through my stomach and shot through my breasts until all I could do was moan and moan. I grappled tightly at Edward's hair, clutching on for dear life as the most intense orgasm rocked through me.

Edward lovingly licked all the way through, lapping at my core. When the waves of my orgasm slowly lessened in intensity, Edward removed his mouth. I whined at the loss. Edward chuckled. His hands caressed my thighs, slowly rubbing concentric circles over my sensitive skin. He travelled up my stomach, coming face to face and kissed me. I tasted something else on his lips and moaned.

"God you're so beautiful when you orgasm, Bella." Edward observed, adoration flooding his tone. It was then that I felt what I had done to him dig into my thigh.

"I don't think it's over just yet." I told him, reaching a shaking hand down and taking his length in my tentative grip. Edward groaned loudly. His mouth formed a perfect pout and his eyes closed in bliss and I swear it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I rubbed my fingers lightly around him, occasionally scraping him with my nails and garnering his reaction. By the moans and gasps that spilled from his mouth, I could tell I was getting this right.

"Edward..." I whispered.

"Bella?" Edward opened his eyes, boring his stare into my own eyes, making me feel as though he were seeing through to my soul.

I leaned up and closed my mouth around his earlobe. I sucked lightly. Edward groaned.

"I need you..." I started, "Inside me."

Edward's eyes opened again, searching for something in my expression. Whatever he saw, he must have taken it as good.

Edward grasped both sides of my face, crushing our lips together in a fiery kiss. I licked at his bottom lip before delving my tongue into his mouth. His lips closed on my tongue and sucked on it lightly. I moaned.

"First, I believe there is one more thing blocking us..." Edward said, wrapping his arms around me and skilfully unclasped my bra. He peeled it away from me, admiring me. The look on his face made me feel like I was on top of the world. I couldn't ask for anyone better than Edward.

Edward leaned down and kissed my left breast before kissing the right. I moaned breathily. Taking a deep breath, Edward helped me sit up. I looked at him curiously. Edward merely smiled, he pulled me into his lap and wrapped my legs around his back. He positioned himself at my entrance. I bit down on my lip in anticipation.

His eyes were back staring intently into mine. An eternity seemed to pass before he held me tightly, pushing into me. I gasped loudly. Edward stopped.

"I- I'm fine." I assured him.

Edward bit his own lip, inching further and further into me. I wrapped my arms tighter around his back, my nails scrabbling to find purchase in his skin. When he was in to the hilt, he stopped. I bit harder down on my lip, drawing a small drop of blood. Edward's eyes seemed to widen even further as he watched that droplet of blood trickle down my chin. Edward levered his face closer to mine, licking a stripe up my chin and catching the drop of blood. Edward shuddered in ecstasy and I couldn't help but shudder myself through the repercussions.

"Edward... please..." I begged when I was accustomed, growing slightly impatient at his stillness.

Edward let his hands fall to my hips, gripping me tightly. He gently pulled away until only the head was still sheathed. I braced myself. He pushed in at a slightly faster and more pleasurable pace.

I moaned so loudly.

Edward kissed me, my moaning muffling.

Our tongues tangled together as he continually shifted in and out of me at a torturously slow pace. The pleasure was insurmountable, yet I wanted more.

"Edward... more... please..." I breathed, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as he quickened the pace. I met him thrust for thrust, our intimate position so full of love and passion. My arms tightened around his shoulders, holding him so so close to me. Edward's fingers rubbed at my hips gently, adding to the immense pleasure.

"God..." Edward muttered.

I pressed our mouths together once more as our pace quickened to a whole new level. I continually moaned into his mouth. Edward savoured my taste. My hands grabbed at his back as that familiar heat began to rush through my whole being again. Edward shuddered uncontrollably.

"Bella... oh Bella..." Edward sighed, teeth still biting into his bottom lip.

Edward's grip tightened to an unbearable degree on my hips. I shuddered as another orgasm rocked through my body. Edward let out a pleasured cry as he came. I rubbed my hands up and down his back, muttering nonsense into his ear.

As I slowly came back down, Edward's tight hold on my hips started to become uncomfortable.

"Edward... Edward." I tried getting his attention. Edward's eyes slowly opened, I lowered my hands to his and attempted to pry his bruising grip. Edward's hands released me and instead cupped my face, kissing me forcefully but with such love and tenderness it warmed my heart.

"Edward I love you."

"And I, Bella, am totally, completely, irrevocably in love _with you_."

I kissed him again and decided I never wanted to leave his embrace.

**AN: I wanted to write a lemon before I wrote one for "Moonlit Meadow" - to all of you waiting for the next chapter, don't worry - I've not forgotten! THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON. Let me know what you all think! - Twilightian**


End file.
